


Christmas Gifts for under £20

by ang_the_adverse



Category: The Demon's Lexicon
Genre: Christmas Presents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang_the_adverse/pseuds/ang_the_adverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan and Nick's small Christmas celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gifts for under £20

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadlikeknives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlikeknives/gifts).



> Also gifted to any others who wanted Demon's Lexicon fic for their Yuletide.

Nick felt that at the last minute Alan pretending the presents weren’t from him was insane.

He had been there when Alan bought them after all, not being allowed to be left in the house yet.

Alan had orchestrated everything, and now was insisting that the presents _Alan_ had bought were from Santa and mum. Which, again, was insane.

Still, Nick kept his mouth shut and accepted Alan’s madness with the strange calmness of pre-pubescent boys everywhere.

His “mother” had got him new running shoes, and “Santa” a slightly-too-big leather jacket from a charity shop.

Nick handed over a knife, with its centre of gravity in the middle so it could be thrown, spinning, saying, “It’s from _me_,” carefully, a very small part of him wondering if it should be from anyone else, but most of him sure it shouldn’t be and Alan was just being Alan when he claimed presents were from other people.

Alan grinned and did not ask where it came from. For which Nick was glad.

**Author's Note:**

> Written without consultaion to the books (except for style purposes, I only re-read a few pages, I didn't figure out the timeline) so I can't say if this actually fits with canon. (In character ages and such, which is why they are vague.)


End file.
